The Return of A Champion
by The Black and White Ace
Summary: SPOILERS! On alternate ending of Fire Emblem Awakening! F Avatar/Robin X Chrom! Enjoy! The Cover Image was created by MewMew55 NOTICE: I WILL BE BUSY FOR AWHILE!
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of a Champion**

Author's Note: Hey this is my first Fire Emblem story and I am happy to get it started. It's about the return of a Female Robin(Julie) and my Chrom baby. I LOVE YOU CHROM!

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrom or anyone in Fire Emblem Awakening. I only own Julie.

**Chapter 1: A Walk Down Memory Lane****  
**

It had been so long since that day. That day when I laid eyes on him. The prince of Ylisse. Chrom. That day when I first opened my eyes to see him hovering above me. Him and his sister Lissa. We had fun. Me as the team's tactician. Chrom as the swordsman. Frederick as the pessimistic knight. Lissa as the Healer.

Our first battle in Southtown foretold that many other hardships would soon come forth. We fought against Plegian's, we fought against Risen...We fought against Valmese and Grimleal! We saved Emmeryn from her untimely assassination but failed stopping her suicidal attempt. Chrom had been heartbroken when he saw her jump.

After we had killed Mad King Grangel, Chrom became the new exalt. His bride...Was I. I had been ecstatic when he proposed to me. He could never had been happier than me saying yes. After that...We had our first child. Her name was Lucina. A beautiful baby girl with the symbol of the exalt branded on her left eye. After two years of peace...War raged on yet again.

We traveled to meet Validar at once but the name rang a bell. It was the man we had killed during the assassination attempt. Then he showed us his mage. She looked like me and said she was me from a different time period. Validar even claimed to be my birth father. That night I had a pain emanating from my head and it was Validar. I then had memories. He was my father. He told me that my purpose was to become one with Grima.

We looked and we looked all over and fought as hard as we could. Eventually Validar had me try to kill Chrom. I almost had. If I hadn't weakened my powers at the last second...My husband would be dead. We fooled Validar and surprised the future Lucina from the darkened era. Me and Chrom killed Validar. It was too late however. Grima had been summoned. Our only hope was to unlock Falchion's true power using the Fire Emblem. We summoned Naga and the Falchion's true power was unlocked. Now, it is the night before our time to battle Grima. I needed to speak to Chrom about what we should do. It was now or never again.

I walked quietly over to our tent to see he wasn't there. _He's probably in the Barracks..._ I thought to myself as I walked to the Barracks. Indeed he was inside. He was looking over strategies that might lead us to success. I smiled and walked behind him silently.

"Isn't this my job my handsome Chrom?" I asked hugging him from behind. He turned his head around and smiled.

"I know it is, but I wanted to give my lovely wife a break from her hard work as a tactician." He said turning around quickly and kissing me. I kissed back. When we pulled apart we fixed ourselves.

"Now what is it?" Chrom asked me calmly as always. I slowly turned serious and nervous at the same time. My facial features would most likely give away how I was feeling right now. Chrom then put his hand to my cheek.

"You can tell me my love...Don't be tense about it." He said in his soothing voice I loved. I sighed and looked at him dead in the eye and spoke.

" It's about tomorrow. I was thinking about what Naga said. If you deliver the final blow...Grima will fall into a millennium long slumber yet again. But if I deliver it then...Grima dies and so will I...Ah Gods, what do I do Chrom?!" I said with tears. Chrom looked at me and silence was his answer. Then he smiled.

"We will do what you think is right. Now come. It's time for us to rest. We have a big day tomorrow." Chrom said hugging me. He carried me bridal style and took me to our tent. Then, once inside, we changed into our sleeping garments and laid down to rest for what may be the last time. He stroked his hand through my hair and drifted off to sleep with my decision. I would kill Grima...Once and for all.

**I hope you enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Return of A Champion**

Author's Note: Hello again! This chapter will have the same alternate ending but different dialogue. Also Chrom's view will be shown like this: {Chrom} Julie will be [Julie]

**Chapter 2: A Sacrifice made Legendary**

[Julie]

"Julie...Hey Julie...Wake up...It's today..." Said a familiar voice. I slowly opened my eyes to see Chrom standing above me. He was already in his fighting attire while I was still in bed with night clothes. I slowly leaned forward on my elbows. He then kissed me. I kissed right back but softly. We pulled back and I smiled.

"Good Morning Chrom." I said sleepily. His answer was a soft smirk.

"Morning to you too my dear. Now, time to get up and change. After breakfast, we will be on our way to defeat Grima." Chrom said helping me up. I didn't responded. I just nodded and told him to run along so I could get ready. He nodded and left. I slipped out of my sleeping attire and put on my Grandmaster themed attire. I then sighed. I knew there was another way to stop Grima but this way was satisfactory. I sighed again and grabbed my equipment and Chrom's Falchion. He had left it in the tent. Again.

I walked out the tent with Falchion and was heading towards the breakfast tent when a hand rested itself on my shoulder.

"Good Morning Mother." A familiar female voice said calmly. I turned to see Lucina there.

"Good Morning Lucina. Are you heading to the breakfast tent too?" I asked her. She nodded and we walked there together.

(Hours Later)

The clashing. All you could hear was the clashing of blade to blade. Steel on Steel. Tome against Tome. Me,Chrom and Lucina were getting closer to Grima. I turned to my left and saw an assassin behind Vaike.

"Vaike! Behind you! Strike now!" I yelled. Vaike nodded and swung just in time. The axe hit the Grimleal's chest. He died on contact.

"Julie!" Chrom and Lucina yelled rushing towards Grima.

"Right!" I yelled running up to them with Sol trailing behind with me and slashing enemies in my way. Soon enough, us three were face to face with Grima. He laughed.**  
**

"**YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT THE ALMIGHTY FELL DRAGON?!**" Grima said anger in his laugh. Lucina and Chrom and I charged. Each blade striking in a different area. Grima had taken a ton of damage due to Chrom's exalted Falchion.

"Okay. I'll deliver the fin- Julie?! What the Hell are you doing?!" Chrom said before seeing what I was about to do. Grima was even shocked.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T YOU SEE THIS WILL KILL US BOTH?!**" Grima cried. I just smirked.

"I know. It's just...I am doing this to save the future from another era if living Hell! Now...DIE!" I yelled, striking the final blow.

"Julie! NO! Please Gods NO!" Chrom cried out as I started to fade. I turned to Chrom and laughed.

"So...I guess...This is Goodbye..." I said smiling. I could see the tears in Chrom's blue eyes.

"Why...? Why would you do this?" Chrom asked sadly.

"To protect you. And all the others who supported us...To think...This is how it had to end...Well...My time...Is up...Goodbye Chrom...I love you..." I said walking towards him and kissing him one last time before...Nothing. I could hear nothing. I could see nothing. I could feel nothing. Then...I faded away.

{Chrom}

I just stood there on the ground near Grima's dead body in shock, anger and sadness. She...She...She's dead. Julie's dead. She sacrificed herself. All sorts of flashbacks came to me. From the day we met to now. The last time I could see my wife's beautiful face. The anger came in and I screamed. I brought out my blade and swung it everywhere. Then I stuck it to the ground and sadness overwhelmed me. I collapsed and went into a crying fit.

All of our adventures...Meant nothing. Our love was diminished. I was a widower. I would never marry again. But Naga said one thing that gave me hope. She could be alive.

**Hope it's good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Return of a Champion**

Author's Note: Wow! A New chapter again today! I am so excited for this story! Enjoy chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: The Promised Reunion**

{Chrom 2 years later}

I was ready to give up. I couldn't find her anywhere! I searched the whole Damned Continent! What if Julie was dead...? No! It's impossible! Our bonds with her were too strong for her to die. Plus, I loved her. She is and will always be, my wife to be. I cried every night when I couldn't find her. My hope was becoming shattered. Many other women tried to fill her place but they only were like friends.

_Today...Today shall be the last. If I don't find her...then I shall slaughter myself in front of the whole kingdom!_ I thought to myself with tears. I wiped them away and stood. from my chair. Then I walked to Lissa's room. I opened her door.

"Lissa?" I said walking into her room. Lissa looked at me.

"Yes Chrom?" She asked me curiously. I inhaled then exhaled my breath. Then I spoke.

"We're going to the field where we met Julie. It's the only place we haven't looked. We are going alone. Now let's go." I told her. Lissa nodded and got up. After she got everything, we headed for our horses and set off towards the field near Southtown.

[Julie]

I was somehow opening my eyes to a strange place where I thought I shouldn't be. I knew I couldn't be alive nor dead so...Where am I?

"You are in the state of Twilight." I heard Naga say. Then that was it. I then started to roam the Twilight Zone. A calm yet beautiful place. Trees were in proper places. A beautiful lake was in the middle. Many birds and animals and flowers were there. I was amazed. I loved it here. But this place would never replace my true world and...Chrom... I sat down by the lake and cried. I missed him a ton.

"What is wrong young one?" A male voice asked me. I looked up to see a man who looked like Lon'qu but different in the face and his hair and build. The way he dressed made him look like a tactician.

"Who are you?" I asked the man curiously. He smiled and bowed.

"My name is Julius. I am a Grandmaster Tactician. You are?" Julius asked me.

"My name is Julie. I am too a Grandmaster Tactician. It's strange. I've never seen another Tactician other than myself and my son, Morgan." I said before feeling myself fading. The man touched my head and whispered "You can bring me out one day. For now, you can always return here". That's what I remembered before fading away.

{Chrom}

We finally arrived at the edge of Southtown and halted our horses near the fields. I hoped and prayed to the Gods that Julie would be here. We then started searching the immense field of white and red roses that filled the field. It was a big field. Eventually, I saw something in the distance. It was too human looking to be a rock. I rushed over and saw someone I couldn't believe was here. There, laying on the ground sleeping was none other then Julie herself.

"Lissa! Lissa! I found her!" I called happily. She rushed over.

"Well Chrom? We have to do SOMETHING..." Lissa said while she looked at me.

"What do you propose we do?" I said before seeing her eyes open. We both looked at her and gasped. I smiled.

"I see your awake now." I said.

"Hey there." Lissa said happily.

"They're better places to be taking a nap then on the ground you know...Give me your hand." I said extending my hand towards her. She took it and this time there was no Grima symbol on it. I pulled her up into a hug.

"Welcome back. It's over now." I said before pulling her into a long awaited kiss.

**Yay! Reunion accomplished! More chapters ahead!**

P.S: If you are a good artist, can you draw what Chrom and Julie may look like together as when they were married? I think it would be a perfect picture for this story!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Return of A Champion**

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews on my story! I really appreciate them a lot! I hope you enjoy this hopefully longer chapter. This is a Chrom POV only chapter.

**Chapter 4: The Return of A Champion**

{Chrom}

I was so relieved to have her back in my arms. It was a relief to feel the cool touch of her soft,creamy skin. As we pulled apart I could see her smile grow. I felt so relieved that she remembered me and everything that we had done. I knew that I had my wife and the mother of Lucina and Morgan. I could finally be by her side for possibly the rest of our young lives. The tears began to fall down from my cheeks and the sadness almost overwhelm me.

"Julie...I...I thought I had lost you...Ah Gods, now I must sound like I have gone completely soft. It's just that I- MMPH" I started before she kissed me then quickly pulled away.

"Chrom...You don't have to say any more than you already have. I missed you more than any other girl could ever imagine. You must be also ashamed of me for putting my own life in a risk of losing you and everyone I have known forever..." Julie said putting her head down. I could see the tears falling from her face in sadness as she started to cry.

"It was not smart of me to do such a terrible deed! I should have thought it through...I thought that maybe if I killed Grima and myself, I might be able to return because I know my bonds with the Sheperds was too great to not go unnoticed!" Julie said while crying harder and hugged me, only it was tighter than usual. Julie began to cry into my arms. I reacted by doing the thing that I knew would calm her down. I began to stroke my hand through her soft, silky, smooth hair on my rough fingers. Her crying began to slow down a slight amount at a time. Eventually, her crying ceased. Her breathing began to slow and I knew she had calmed herself. Julie's crystal blue eyes stared into my light blue ones.

"Thank you,Chrom. I owe you a debt for forgiving what I have done to you.." Julie said slowly and softly. I smiled and turned to my sister, Lissa who had been smiling all the same in our reunion. I then looked back at Julie.

"Well, we have no more time to waste, my love! It is time we go back home and eat. You must be starving!" I said with a smile. Julie nodded and I picked her up in my arms, bridal style like on the day before our battle with Grima and carried her all the way to my horse. I placed her on the horse and got on as well. I waited for Lissa to get on and then we rode off, heading towards Ylisstol. It was a grand thing that Julie and I could finally ride home with the one I married, the one I loved. It was a two days travel from where we were so we had to make camp for the night. It was great to enjoy myself again, along with my wife. I hunted some fresh bear meat and cooked it up. Eventually, I cooked it and told Lissa it was chicken. She bought it and ate it hungrily.

When she finished, Julie chuckled. "Lissa? You do realize you just ate bear meat right?" Lissa then just had that realization moment and gagged.

"Ew ew ew ew! Ugh! That is so gross! Chrom! Why did you trick me?!" Lissa said with a huff. I just chuckled.

"Well, at least I finally got you to eat something else." I told her as she sighed in frustration. She told me she was going to sleep and so, she did. Lissa fell asleep in a matter of minutes. It left me and Julie alone, by ourselves. This may have not been the perfect time for a romantic action, but it was definitely time for some catching up on certain events.

"Julie?" I whispered to Julie. She turned to look at me.

"Yes, Chrom? What is it?" Julie asked me with a smile. The glow from the campfire made her skin sparkle like she was perfection. I just loved her and her smile.

"Well...I was wondering if you could stay awake long enough so we could chat. For awhile. If that is alright." I asked her politely. Julie nodded her head.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! More to come!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return of A Champion**

Author's Note: Hey people! I see that I have regulars! Finally! Umm...Anyway...Onto the story!

**Chapter 5: The Chat and A Dream**

[Julie]

"Well? What do you want to talk about?" I asked Chrom curiously. He smiled at me and he stood up. He offered his hand, which I gladly took and he lifted me off my behind. Chrom then proceeded to lead me through the woods with a swift movement.

"Chrom? Where are we going exactly?" I asked him.

"Somewhere, that I always wanted you to see for a long time..." Chrom said, his voice somewhat distant. I looked at him with a smile on my face. Soon enough we came to a clearing. What I saw was something that was beyond words. Chrom slowed to a stop. I let go of his hand and looked at the scenery.

There was a beautiful and yet very large lake in the center. The moonlight glistened onto the water to make it sparkle. I could see fireflies that looked like they were dancing across the sky. Small animals were scurrying around the grass. When I looked up I had to gasp. It was the most beautiful sight the Gods had ever created. The sky was filled with stars. I always loved gazing at the stars. It made the whole scene, perfect. I had tears in my eyes. Eventually, the tears began to fall and I covered my mouth to keep the noise in. Chrom looked at me curiously.

"You don't like it?" Chrom asked me, slightly disappointed. I slowly shook my head. I turned to face him.

"Chrom...This is beautiful...I, I have no words to describe this beauty." I said, wiping the tears away from my eyes and returning to reality.

"Now, Chrom, can we discuss everything now?" I asked Chrom calmly. He looked at me and sat down. So did I. Chrom smiled at me.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about everything you had missed over the past two years. If, that is okay with you. Is it?" Chrom asked me.

"Of course. I am the Queen of Ylisse after all and I must know what has happened during my disappearance." I said with a smile. He nodded and laid down on the grass. So did I.

"Well,for starters, we had search parties scower the entire continent looking for you. I had been a wreck without you for awhile. However, I had to pull through for the good people. I had been crying and praying to Naga that you would return to us. Everyone missed you, Julie. Everyone wanted their queen back. A statue in the center of Ylisstol was even made for you. All those events led up to when Lissa and I found you in the field. We were surprised to find you laying in the same field we first found you in." Chrom said slowly regaining his breath again.

"Now, we have one problem facing our nation..."Chrom said, trailing off. I looked at him rather nervously. _Another problem facing the nation? What could it_ be? I thought to myself.

"Well? Chrom, please just say it. This is really nerve racking for me." I said anxiously. Chrom nodded and continued.

"That problem is that...we are going to have another war on our hands with a new nation. They called themselves the hento greygons. Indeed it is a strange name but their queen has been claiming that our country has taken over their ancestors' lands." Chrom said angrily. This not only fumed me but it fueled my anger.

"How dare these greygons insult Ylisse! Our ancestors were here first! This was before these greygons made such a ridiculous claim!" I said sitting up. Chrom put a hand on mine and held it.

"Calm down. We shall try to settle this first peacefully. If that doesn't work, we will have to go to war." Chrom said in a serious tone. I managed to calm down and lay back down. I then moved closer to Chrom and rested my head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around me in a warming embrace.

"I love you, Chrom." I told him with a sleepy tone. He started to stroke his hand through my hair again.

"I love you too, Julie...Goodnight." He said, kissing my forehead. I then drifted off into a nice and peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Julie...Julie...Wake up Julie..."I heard a voice say to me. I sat upright to see that I was near the same pond from the Twilight Zone. I turned to see Julius there waiting for me.

"Hello Julie. It's good to see you again." Julius said with a smile.

"How can I be here when I am sleeping?" I asked Julius. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Julie. I did tell you that you would be able to return here until the time had come to pull me out with you? Had I not said that?" Julius asked me with a smile.

"You're right. You did tell me that. So, before you said you were a Grandmaster Tactician. Is that really true?" I asked Julius with such curiosity, it would most definitely kill the cat.

"Yes. That is correct. I am a Grandmaster Tactician. You're not just here for chatting, you are also here for training." Julius said excitedly. Then he brought out a steel sword. I took out my Sol blade and got ready. Then, I charged.

**Chapter 5 has been completed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return of A Champion**

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is another chapter that I had to rethink and rewrite this at least 3 times. It is an annoying process but I got this chapter up! Enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Short Training Session and The Truth**

[Julie]

When I charged he swiftly moved out the way. I figured out his next moved and jumped, gettin only a fraction of a lock of my hair cut. I landed back on the ground and took out a tome. We both turned and got ready. I then cast wind magic and he got caught in it. Julius was knocked backwards into a tree and I could hear the wind knocked out of him. However, he got up but with...Falchion? But...How?

"How...How do you have Falchion?! Only members of house Ylisse can wield it!" I said shocked. Julius just smiled and charged again. I charged as well and we striked at the same time. Only this time, I got his shoulder and he got my shoulder as well. We moved back.

"Tell me, Julius...Who taught you to fight like that?" I asked the Julius. He only charged.

Then he yelled "My Mother!" right when our blades collide with one another. I pushed him back and he smiled.

"Training is over Julie...See you tonight..." I heard him say before I vanished.

* * *

{Chrom}

I woke up to see Julie bleeding from her right shoulder. I immediately sprung up and started to shake her.

"Julie! Julie wake up! You're bleeding!" I said scared. She started stirring but I needed to wake her up. When her eyes opened, I stopped shaking her.

"What is it, Chrom?" Julie asked me while she yawned. I grabbed her shoulder and she winced.

"Are you alright?! What happened to you?!" I said scared and protective of her. Julie looked at her shoulder and gasped.

"How did he...How did he do that? It was supposed to be a dream...Not real..."I heard Julie whisper to herself. _He? Who's he?_ I thought to myself. I looked at her.

"Who are you talking about? And who is he? Did he come and do this to you?! I'll-I'll-"

"Chrom! Calm down! He isn't even in our world!" Julie interrupted me. I stared at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean? 'Not in this world'?" I said, quoting her words. She sighed and took a deep breath.

"Well...For starters, he is in the Twilight Zone. That place I was in before you woke me up. Second, his name is Julius and we were just training when we cut each other's shoulder. However, I never expected it to actually damage me in real life..."Julie said looking to the horizon. I turned and saw that the Sun was beginning to appear.

"Let's head back and have Lissa treat your wound alright?" I told her calmly. Julie nodded and got on her feet with my help. I kept her by my side the whole way back. By the time we arrived back at the campsite, the sky was blue. Lissa was not awake yet so I sat Julie down and walked over to Lissa. I shook her and she jumped up.

"What is it, Chrom?" Lissa asked me, slightly worried. I showed her Julie's shoulder and Lissa gasped. She rushed over to Julie's side with her staff straight away. Lissa then healed it and it looked much better. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you, Lissa...We should go back yo Ylisse now. Frederick is probably worried sick about you two." Julie said with a soft smile. We nodded and gathered our stuff. I helped Julie onto the horse and we set off. Now we were finally heading home together, as a family.

**Chapter 6 Done!**

Author's Note:Short! Ugh! Too Short! Anyways...Now that they are returning home...Can you guys suggest who should be together? The!


	7. Chapter 7

**The Return of A Champion**

Author's Note: Hey guys! I am enjoying writing this story for all the loyal people! I hope this chapter is another worthy one!

**Chapter 7: Welcome Back to Ylisstol**

[Julie]

I held on to Chrom while we rode back home to Ylisstol. I was happy to know that I was finally going back to a place I belonged in. I was now wondering what everyone has done since I last seen them. I worried over everyone but not as much as Morgan and Lucina. Morgan from the future and Lucina our now 4 year old little girl. I feel bad for her. I never spent these last 2 years with her. My own child.

As I could Ylisstol in the distance, I smiled and was nervous beyond my control. I was shaking slightly but calmed myself with the thought of all my friends and their kids-to-be. When we entered Ylisstol, all conversation in the square stopped. All heads were faced to Chrom and I. Soon enough, they started to cheer and clap in joy. I then heard them chant "The Queen is home! The Queen is home!" as Chrom, Lissa and I headed towards the place we called home. Once we arrived, Chrom and I were first to get off our horse. Lissa got off her horse next. Frederick came by almost immediately. He swooped Lissa into his arms with a worried hug. Lissa hugged him back. When they pulled apart he spoke.

"Lissa! Where have you been?! I was worried sick about you! You should know not to leave without your husband by your side!" Frederick said worriedly. Lissa only frowned.

"Frederick! Enough with your constant over reacting all the darn time! I am ashamed of you! This is how you act in front of the Queen?!" Lissa scolded her husband.

"Ahem." Chrom and I cleared our throats at the exact same time to get his attention. It worked and his eyes went wide.

"Milord! Milady! My sincerest apologies! I didn't see you at all! It just I was-" Frederick was cut off by a wave of Chrom's hand.

"Frederick. It is alright to worry about the one you most care about first. Just...Pay more attention and look around before you think she was alone again and blow a fuse." Chrom said laughing. I started to laugh as well and then eventually, Lissa joined in. Frederick blushed in embarrassment. He bowed his head in shame and shied away from us. Chrom then took my hand and led me to the dining hall where he knew where everyone would be for breakfast. The next thing I knew, I was being dragged across the hallways of the castle. Finally, after about five minutes, we opened the doors to the dining hall to see the Shepherds talking and not even noticing our appearance.

"Hey! Guys! We found her!" Chrom announced proudly. Finally, all the talking died down and they looked at us. Soon enough, all of them were crowded around us in a matter of seconds. All of them were happy for my return. Everyone missed me a ton and were asking me tons of questions.

"Where were you?"

"What happened to you?"

"Are you mentally or physically damaged?"

"Can you speak?" All these questions were buzzing around in my head and were bothering me. I put my hands to my ears. Chrom got the picture and stopped everyone before I received a major headache.

"Alright. Alright. Everyone calm down. I know this is a big shocker but you need to slow down on the questions. Also, please let her settle down before everyone comes attacking her with questions." Chrom told everyone surrounding us. They nodded and took their seats once again but with their wives and husbands. Chrom sat me down next to him. Frederick then finally entered the room and sat near his wife. The breakfast went smoothly and I actually enjoyed my first meal back in the palace. Once all of us finished eating, Chrom took me to little Lucina's room. When he opened the door, I saw Lucina playing with a doll that appeared to have been made by Lissa. Lucina turned to the door and her face lit up.

"Mommy!" Lucina said happily, running into me. Her small arms wrapped around my waist. I hugged her too and picked her up.

"Oh my baby girl...I missed you so much..." I said with tears. Lucina was tearing up too. Eventually, she started to cry in my arms.

"I missed you Mommy! Where did you go...?" Lucina murmured into my shoulder. Then she looked up at me with her soft baby blue eyes. Her blue hair getting in her face slightly. Chrom wrapped his arm around me and stroked Lucina's hair. I started to shush her and she started to calm down. Once she calmed down, I put her down on the floor. Chrom and I looked at each other and smiled._  
_

{Chrom}

I had never seen Lucina so happy ever since those two years without Julie. Lucina had cried almost as much as I had in a night. She had been sick for months. Lucina wouldn't talk to me for awhile. She always used to stay in her room for most of a day and only come out for dinner. It was dark days for Lucina and I. But now, now she could be happy again.

I felt Julie lean on my shoulder and looked at her. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm so glad that we can be a family again, Chrom. I love you." Julie said with a soft voice.

"I love you too Julie..." I said kissing her on the lips. She kissed me back and we went into a hug. I wanted to continue this and go further but not in front of Lucina. I parted our lips for a second and told Lucina that Julie and I were going to our room for a little bit if it was alright with her.

"It's okay Daddy. Just come back soon okay?" Lucina asked me kindly.

"Alright. I will. I promise." I said with a smile on my face. I picked Julie up bridal style and carried her to our room.

-Two Hours Later-

We were laying under the covers of our bed from our just recent sex. I looked at her and she looked at me. I smiled and hugged her. I knew that now that we were together, nothing would tear our family apart. I loved her and she loved me. We were together as one. We we 'partners in crime'. We were king and queen of Ylisse. We were husband and wife. But most of all, we were father and mother.

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

Author's Note: Thank you MewMew55 for the wonderful picture you drew for my story. I love it.


End file.
